Revival, Rebirth, Reincarnation, whatever you want to call it
by CRUDEN
Summary: Rebith, Revival, Reincarnation whatever you want to call it it happened, don't know how it just did the last thing they remember of their old lives was their death and now they are here in a world full of Angels both fallen and not, devils and other supernatural beings. Oh and Harems that's a thing here too apparently. Multi cross over story. All main characters get a harem.
1. Naruto I

Blue eyes opened and scanned the room there was a dresser, a drawer ,which is apparently different from a dresser, it has a mirror. there was a closet where his school uniform hung by the door, there's also a desk and a spiny chair. Pictures of his family, his aunt and baby cousin, were on the desk next to his laptop. He was glad that he had that here, a family. In his previous life he was an orphan much like in this life, but in his old world he didn't have a family to take care of him and he didn't know the identity of his parents until much later. This time around he knew who his parents were, Ironically they had the same Names Minato and Kushina, they even named him the same, Naruto. He even looked the same for pete's sake, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. His parents here died in a car accident, drunk driver, and he was left to be taken care off by his aunty Yasaka, who had the cutest little girl by the name of Kunou. He spoiled her.

Oh yeah and also he wasn't human here, he was part of a race known as Yokai his specific species is, again ironically, Kyubi no Yoko.

Groaning Naruto got up, undressed, showered, dressed in his school uniform and ate his breakfast. A bowl of delicious Lucky Charms. Sighing he stepped out of his apartment and made his way to school. He made this decision, he was the one who wanted to leave Kyoto and go to school to see what normal people were like, he wanted to explore and be independent and not rely on his Aunt and the servants...how dumb was he. Normal life was so boring, all they did was go to school, he did get a bit excited that his new school had devils but all they did was keep to themselves sure they noticed him but they never came up to him, and when he tried approaching them they up and left, he was starting to think that they were avoiding him.

Man what a drag.

Times like these is when he missed his sheltered life back in Kyoto, at least they trained him, and hell he still had chakra, it was slightly different than the chakra he was used to but it was close enough that he could reproduce his old techniques. That was also different in his previous life in Konoha he didn't have servants growing up, but here man it sure made everything a lot easier. Naruto has questioned before on how he got here, he remembers his old life Hinata and the kids, being Hokage, watching those closest to him age and die while he still stayed young, finally growing old and finally death. But then he remembers a bright light and it was almost like a movie, he watched himself grow up from when he was two all the way until he was six and then it switched in to his perspective. At thirteen he theorized that he was reborn in to another realm, and yes it did take that long for him to realize that, it was confusing as hell having to sets of memories and not knowing if one was real or not, he was also a kid with no prior knowledge of other realities ok so cut him some slack.

Anyway back on topic he asked his Aunt that he wanted to be more independent, yadda yadda, she bought him an apartment in Kouh and now he is enrolled in Kouh Academy, a former all girls school that recently became co-ed, he found devils attend the school, Naruto being Naruto tries befriending them but they seem to be avoiding him, and now you are all caught up.

Stepping inside the school campus Naruto first sees the perverted trio, one of them seems desperate as he talks to his friends.

 _'Huh he's a devil now, aw man they'd talk to a pervert rather than me, not cool.'_

Scowling Naruto stomps his way all the way to his class, he takes his seat which is in the middle of the second row, yeah this isn't an anime were the main charachter, E.I. him gets to sit in the back with a window seat. What a drag.

So school passes by as uneventful as always Naruto walks to his favorite place, for his favorite thing in the world. Ramen, ramen is so awesome that it is cross dimensional, he knew he was on to something when he proclaimed it as food of the Gods. As he steps in to the reamen stand Naruto notices a Fallen Angel is there, huh. Shrugging Naruto sits down two seats away from the fallen and orders his usual of ten bowls of ramen.

The fallen angle had a trench coat on over what seem as a white dress shirt and he had a black fedora on, the classic stranger danger look.

"That's a lot of ramen you ordered there kid." said the stranger danger Angel

"What can i say i love ramen." Replied Naruto

"Well it is good food." said Stranger Danger

"Names Naruto."

"Ah were are my manners, my name is Dohnaseek my ramen loving friend."

"Interesting name, you got there." said Naruto

Stranger Danger grinned and leaned in. "Yeah its old testament, you know when God went around and punished the wicked."

"HUh, I'm more of a Shinto guy myself so i wouldn't know about that." Replied Naruto

Grinning like a loon Dohnaseek stands up and lays down a wad of bills on the counter, "For my new friends ramen." He says to the cook looking back at Naruto "I'll be seeing you around, and who know we might meet in my other favorite pass time."

"Which is?" asks Narutp

"Where is the fun in me telling you." is all Stranger Danger says as he walks away

* * *

After eating his ramen, Naruto decided to take the long way back there was still daylight outside and the trees looked lovely this time of year. His exchange with the fallen Angel was still fresh in Naruto's mind, the young kyubi had no experience with other faction members which is why he was so eager to befriend those devils from school. They were all weird in Naruto's opinion, that must be it something was wrong with them and not him, he was the one who acted normally.

Feeling a familiar presence up ahead Naruto squinted his eyes to get a better look, unbeknownst to him this act made him look more like a fox especially when he thinned his lips. He spotted a small blond girl with twin tails in a black Gothic Lolita dress with white frills, she was another Fallen Angel.

 _'Whats with today?'_

Seriously him meeting two Fallen Angels today it seemed way to much of a coincidence, did this town have a Fallen Angel population and he just didn't notice until now? Nope unlikely most likely they were passing through, yup that was defiantly it.

As they passed by each other he smiled and nodded at her, just trying to be friendly with her, see how she reacts.

"Hey your a fox aren't you?" she blurts out, wow she is not subtle

"Uhhh."

"Yeah I can smell yeah, what are you doing her doesn't your type stay in Kyoto?" she asks

 _'Wait do I smell?'_

"I go to school here, what about you whats a Fallen Angel doing here?" ask Naruto

"Wouldn't you like to know." she responds

"I would that's why I asked You!" exclaims Naruto, "And I answered your question only fair you answered mine."

"Pfft fair shmair, your lucky i'm giving you the time of day."

"No your lucky i'm even talking to you." replies Naruto

"No your the lucky one I could be doing better things."

"No you're the lucky one and besides you just seemed to be doing nothing but walk around all alone." Replied Naruto

"You were doing the same thing, seems to me that your'e lucky i talked to you." she answers back

"Puh-lease you're so lucky i even bothered to answer you or else you would've talked to nothing but air."

"Ha yeah right you wanted to talk to a cute girl like me you're so lucky i'm letting you."

"You're not even that cute!" Proclaims Naruto

"I am so cute, look at me!" she says as she twirls around

"Guess you are kinda cute." says Naruto as he looks at her

"Ha see you admit it, i am cute!"

"i said Kinda, Kinda cute arrrgh whatever." says a flustered Naruto

Smirking the Fallen Angel says, " I win."

"Pssht yeah whatever, I let you win."

"Sure, sure." Says the Fallen Angel

"Whats your name anyway?" ask Naruto

"Ah trying to find my name so you could ask me out huh, tsk tsk like i'd give it out to you."

"W-what no it's not like that, its only manners to introduce, no I mean its polite to give out your name to someone."

"Yeah if you're trying to ask them out." she haughtily replies

"It's not like that!" says Naruto

"Fine I guess I can acquiesce to your question, my name is Mittelt." she says

"And I guess it's fine if you take me out." says Mittelt as she shyly looks away and rubs her two index fingers together, : But only because i'm letting you and i have nothing better to do tomorrow, OK!"

"Ugh what?" says Naruto

"We'll meet here tomorrow at Seven ok and don't be late!" Exclaims Mittelt, "And aren't you going to introduce yourself!"

"Um my name's Naruto Namikaze."

"And you'll meet me here tomorrow at seven."

"And I'll meet you here tomorrow at Seven." replies Naruto

"Good see you then." says Mittelt as she turns and skips away Leaving Naruto confused, he scratches the back of his head with a bewildered look on his face looking at the direction where Mittelt left. "Uhh what just happened?"

* * *

 **This is a new fanfic that I have been planning for awhile now which is why i haven't been uploading as much and i apologize to my readers for that but i hope that you all will enjoy this story**

 **This story will have other characters from other fandoms and the story might shift the focus to them one of the reason why I placed it on this category is because i Know that my story will get the most reads here but it is more than a DXD Naruto cross over just letting you know now**

 **Heres a heads up on which fandoms i plan on using : Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Ultimate Marvel, and One Piece**

 **I hope all of you read and like the story**

 **Please Review, Favorite/Follow**


	2. Naruto II

_"Wait there's a kitsune here!" Exclaimed Mittelt  
_  
 _"Yes there is, I wonder why though..." Said Raynare a raven haired fallen angel, she wore black leather like straps on her breast and a black thong of the same material_

 _"Maybe the Youkai have allied themselves with the devils?" questioned Kalawarner, a blue haired fallen angel who wears a maroon trench cost_

 _"Doubtful." Said Dohnaseek, a black haired fallen angel who wore a black fedora and a trench coat, "If anything the fox is here to check on the devils, after all this is still technically their land, the devils are just tenants."_

 _"so the fox is just here to make sure everything is ok? He might be a problem." Said Raynare_

 _"So do we take him out.." Asked Kalawarner_

 _"No, that might alert the devils, and besides that might cause problems later on for Lord Azazel.' Said Raynare  
_

 _"So we distract him then?" Questioned Mittelt_

 _"i could fight him." Said Dohnaseek, which caused all of the girls to turn to hi, and give a dead pan stare_

 _"I have an idea!" Said Mittelt with a grin_

* * *

"This was a stupid idea." said Mittelt as she waited for her date, she stood at the same corner they were yesterday she was wearing a nice blue summer dress which matched her eyes and made her blond hair pop. She looked super cute dammit and he was late! Why was he late? Their whole operation depended on this, they needed to keep the fox busy so they could take Twilight Healing and bring glory to Lord Azazel and the Grigori.

"Heyyy!" She heard someone yell, Mittelt turned and saw the blond fox running towards her, he seemed to be hiding something behind his back as well.

 _'What is it that's he's hiding (gasp) is he planning to attack me here, was this some sort of elaborate trap? Dammit I was so careless, fine then if it's a fight he want's a fight he'll get!'_

"Hey, sorry I was late!" said Naruto as Mittelt slowly brought her arms up, "I couldn't decide what to wear, and I was constantly changing clothes ya know, I wanted to look nice this is kinda my first date I mean I've been on dates before but those don't count cause they were with Aunty Yasaka and Kunou.

Meanwhile just blinked and stared at the blond Youkai as he continue to talk.

 _'boy he sure does talk a lot.'_

"Anyway I knew that I was going to be late so I got you these." Continued Naruto as he brought out a bouquet of Daffodils, "I hope you like 'em I got cause they reminded me of your hair ya know." Finished Naruto with a grin

"Y-you got these for me?" Asked Mittelt as she took the flowers and smelled them then hugging them to her chest.

"Yeah I..."Whatever Naruto was going to say was interrupted when Mittelt leaned in and pecked Naruto's cheek, making his eyes widen and his cheeks to take on a light red hue

"Now C'mon! you still owe me a date, just because you got me flowers doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you!" She exclaimed

"Um...ok."

 _'What the hell was that first she was shy then she was all bossy (sigh) I still and probably never will understand girls.'_

"So, where are you taking me!" said Mittelt

Naruto just scratched his cheek and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

Up on a hill over looking a third Kuoh Town Park, a view which held a pond that held a beautiful reflection of the sky, the sand box where if you were at the hill you could see the little children and their parents running around and chasing each other and of course you could also see the water fountain. And this is where our two subjects for this chapter are. Naruto brought his date to nice simple picnic, the food which consisted of ramen, watermelon slices and orange juice. The blanket and the picnic basket of course were a bright orange color. Naruto couldn't see but Mittlet's left eyebrow was twitching furiously.

 _'Ugh he's such a boy! It looks like there's no thought in this!'_

"So what ya think!" Naruto asked with a mega watt smile, "I know it's not much but I wanted to have enough money for the later part of our date."

"Later part? You mean there's more?"

"Of course there is! This is going to be the best date ever, believe it!" Yelled Naruto

"Hmph it better be." replied Mittlet

the 'couple' sat down they talked and ate their 'meal', it was mostly Naruto talking and Mittlet listening. Naruto talked about his life growing up in Kyoto with his mom and dad, then moving with his fathers sister Yasaka or Aunty Yasaka as he calls her. He was so animated when he talked about Kunou and how cute she was and how fun it was to be around her, which caused Mittlelt to smile a bit. He described his everyday life and how boring it was so he decided to leave Kyoto, with his Aunty's blessing of course, and how disappointing he was when he realized that life in Kuoh was boring as well, and how he wasn't making as much friends as he had hoped. That caught Mittlet's attention.

"So you just came here to get away and have fun?" she asked

"Yup pretty much." replied Naruto as he slurped down his eighth ramen cup

"And you and the devils don't interact?" Mittlet questioned further

"Yup, that's so uncool for sure I thought we could be friends." absentmindedly answered Naruto

 _'Intresting.'_ _Thought Mittelt_

"So." Said Naruto as he finished his his last ramen cup and stood up, "are you read for the rest of our date."

"Lead the way foxy." Mittlett replied cheekily, which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes at her making him look even more like a fox which caused his date to laugh.

* * *

Kuoh Town might not be a big city or even the biggest town in Japan but it still had a very active and lively metropolitan area, it had nice restaurants, a theater, a cinema, bars, nightclubs, and everything in between. Our couple found ourselves in front of one of these nightclubs, the sign was yellow with red lettering, The Parlor it was called. The base of the music was felt from the outside, it has our couple occasionally bobbing their heads to the beat. The outside was a cool shade of blue with people already standing in a line waiting to be let inside. Naruto grabbed a hold of Mittlet's hand and walked with her to the door.

"We're not going to the line?" Asked Mittlet

"Nope I own this place." replied Naruto

...

...

...

"You own it!" Exclaimed Mittlet causing Naruto to laugh his ass off

"Nope! I wish though, nah I just now the guy that does, Old man Hayato, he also owns a ramen shop that I always go to so we became well acquainted pretty quickly." Said Naruto

Being let through by the bouncer both Mittelt and Naruto were assaulted by the heavy music that fell on them, the smell of sweat and alcohol, and a sea of bodies grinding against each other. Dragging Mittelt further into the club, the two got a bit in to the rhythm of the music, bobbing their heads or humming along. Once Naruto managed to get to the bar, he called over the bartender, Tamaasa.

"Hey Naru-bro hows, it going? Oh I see you brought in a friend as well, she's quite the cutie."

Chuckling Naruto replied "Can I get my usual please?"

"Sure no problem, and what about you little lady?"

"Mhh I'll have what he's having." replied Mittelt

"You go it, go on up to the second level and we'll take you order on up." Said Tamaasa

Walking through the crowd of dancers and grinders was interesting to say the least, every few steps a girl would start to back up against Naruto and grind or someone would get Behind Mittelt and grind, it took all of Mittelt's will power to not strike someone down. After finally walking up the stairs to the second level and found a both.

"That was intense huh?" asked Naruto

"Yeah..intense-ugh stupid people couldn't they see that I, we, were walking away!"

"They were having fun, besides we'll be down there dancing as well." Replied Naruto

"You want to go back down there?"

"Well yeah that's why I brought you here."

"You brought me here to do that!" Exclaimed Mittelt, as she looked down and saw a couple rhythmically grinding together, their skins flushed and shiny with sweat, their faces full with ecstasy all of which made the little blond fallen angel blush just at the thought of her doing that with the fox youkai in besides her, "You-you, brought me to do that!"

"Well yeah, don't you want to dance? Thought girls liked to dance."

"So you've done this before?" asked Mittelt

"A bit, I'm not that great of a dancer to be honest. What about you, do you dance?"

"Oh um, not really I'm a relatively new Fallen Angel and this is my first time on earth soo..."

"Don't worry we don't have to if you don't wanna go." Said Naruto

"Thanks." Said Mittelt as their order came in, it was more ramen

"Seriously! We just had ramen!"

"Yeah, but it's so gooood~" Replied Naruto as he stuffed his face, causing Mittelt to face palm.

"Ok, ok let's go dancing."Said Mittlet

"Seriously, but my ramen?!"

"Hurry up!" She shouted

(sigh)"Fine, good-bye my sweet sweet ramen."

as they walked back down to the dance floor, Naruto made sure that they were close to the stairs, there were less people there and he was also closer to his ramen as well. As the two found the rhythm again, Mittelt surprisingly timidly got in front of Naruto and began to back up, once she felt her back on his chest she began to slowly shake and grind against him, sometimes looking at the other dancers for inspiration and tips on how to do it. Naruto began to do the same, he began to follow Mittelt's lead and pressed their bodies closer together, he began to move his hips to her rhythm. As the both of them began to get lost in the music and the feeling of their bodies against each other, Mittelt felt something begin to poke her, she didn't know what it was, but as she began to grind more and more against Naruto whatever it was began to poke her more and more and not only that but it began to get bigger! She felt Naruto grab her hips as he let out a small grunt causing her to gasp, and finally it clicked on what she was grinding on.

"S-sorry." Whispered Naruto breathlessly and lowly against her ear

'It's, it's ok." Replaid Mittlet as she began to grind again

"You don't have.."

"I think I'm beginning to see the appeal to dancing." said Mittelt

"Yeah." was the only reply she got.

* * *

After dancing and eating ramen, the two left the dance club, slight leaning against each other and laughing about something. The cool breeze of the night tickled their skin making them both sigh and realizing what they both have done just made them laugh even more. Walking away from the club to a slightly less populated area of Kuoh, Naruto began to notice less and less people around until it was just them two, all alone. Suddenly Naruto felt magic being released from Mittelt as the dark blue night sky turned red with pink and purple hues. Naruto's head snapped down to meet the impish grin on Mittelt's face.

"Wha.."

"Lat's have a fight!

"You wanna fight?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, we got to do what you wanted now let's do something that I wan't to do." easily replied Mittelt

Looking around Naruto saw that they truly were alone, so no one would get hurt, plus he hasn't had a descent fight in a long time, so seeing no harm in it, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Great!" Exclaimed the goth Loli as she revealed her wings and transforming in to her usual look of a black goth like dress with white ruffles. Naruto meanwhile seeing his date take up to the skies punched his hand and flared up his chakra. He could feel it this was going to be so much fun, and before he knew it Mittelt had launched a pink light lance at him, causing him to laugh as he dodge.

"What happened to ready, set, go!?" Said Naruto

"You just said it, beside this is a fight not a raaa." Mittelt was interrupted as she had to dodge a kick from Naruto who jumped to her level.

Making another pink light spear Mittelt made to jab at Naruto who was grinning at her and then looked behind her, making her look over her shoulder just another Naruto kicked her down. Mittelt gasped as she was making her way down, as she was trying to slow down, Mittelt twisted mid air and threw her light spear towards her foxy opponent. Naruto who now was free falling barely dodge as the light spear just grazed him, Mittelt meanwhile slowed down enough that the impact of the fall didn't hurt as much. Spreading her wings Mittelt took off once again towards Naruto who was still falling, seeing the blond fallen angel racing towards him Naruto quickly made up a plan and grinned. As Mittlet reached Naruto with two light spears in each hand, Naruto grasped Mittelt's head as she made to stab him again, using her head as a spring board Naruto flipped over and ax kick his opponent, on her way down however Mittelt swung one of her light spears and managed to slice open his thigh.

Landing on their feet both blonds smiled at each other, Mittelt once again took to the skies she saw Naruto looking up at her grinning. Mittelt flew back down at a rapid pace just as Naruto ran and launch himself up towards her and made to punch her, Mittelt meanwhile swung down both her light spears down at hill, she knew him being a fox youkai and related to Yasaka on top of that Naruto wouldn't be hurt to badly, but as her light spears made contact with him they fazed right through him and Naruto giving her one last grin disappeared.

"What?" Questioned Mittelt

 _'He's a fox, dummy of course he's going to be tricky, and what's more tricky than_ illusions.'

"Rasengan!" she heard a yell from somewhere, looking around in mid air Mittelt saw her sparring partner...nowhere, suddenly she felt an impact in her stomach looking down she saw a swirling, glowing blue sphere being forced into a her body, she followed the hand that held it and saw Narutowho was grinning at her. And then boom.

Being rocked down by the small explosion, Mittelt gasped at the pain that she felt.

 _'So strong...''_

Naruto meanwhile was falling back down seeing Mittelt Crash back down and bring up a heavy dust cloud, Landing on all four, Naruto narrowed his eyes suddenly light spears were launched at him with a swift grace Naruto dodged his opponents attack, as he leaped and somersaulted and contorted his body around the light spears. Holding out his hand and formed another rasengan, and as he made his way towards the thinning dust cloud he saw-nothing. He didn't see Mittelt, suddenly looking up, he narrowly dodged another light spear only to be behind from Mittelt, who had swung a light spear at his back.

"You're not the only one who's tricky." said Mittelt

Rolling to a stop Naruto launched his rasengan to mittelt who gasped and flew up to avoid it, she suddenly saw Naruto in front of her and punch her, quickly Mittelt tried to block with her light spear only for Naruto to vanish.

 _'Another illusion'_

From the corner of her eye, Mittelt saw the rasengan she had dodge make her way back to her.

 _'he can control it.'_

Swinging her light spear downto bat the rasengan away, it vanished as well making Mittelt's eyes widen.

"Surprise!" Said Naruto as he went to punch her, making Mittelt flinch- she didn't feel an impact of a hit slowly opening her eyes she saw nothing, only to be hit from behind. She was hit in the back, then in her forearm, then in her ribs and finally another hit to the small of her back. Crashing with the ground with an oof, Mittelt felt two hands felt two strong hands pick her up, looking up she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"that was so much fun! But maybe we should stop here."said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "It's getting a bit late and we already messed up this place up pretty good."

Looking around Mittelt saw the damage that her light spears had caused and the craters their bodies had created. Yeah maybe they should stop.

"I had fun!" Said Naruto with a grin

Grinning back Mittelt replied with a "Me too!"

* * *

Walking back inside the abandoned church outside of town all of the rogue exorcist and her fellow fallen angels saw her disheveled look, her sweaty skin, and her smiling face. No one said anything as Mittelt left the room, no doubt going back to her quarters.

"Sooo...was that part of the plan as well?" asked Kalawarner with a chuckle

 **AN: And I'm back! Sorry it took me while but life got the better of me there for a bit. I updated some of my other stories today as well so go check them out**


End file.
